Harry Potter serafina23 is also me PriyaUnni posted 2X sorry
by PriyaUnni
Summary: Harry slept terribly that night, or so he thought he did. Edward was looking at Harry sleep wondering if he should wake Harry from his nightmare that his father was giving him. Voldemort was the least of Harry's problem not to mention that Voldemort had a daughter Serafina. But he wasn't going to worry Harry with that just yet. Harry was falling for Bella, Edward found him dreaming


Harry slept terribly that night, or so he thought he did. Edward was looking at Harry sleep wondering if he should wake Harry from his nightmare that his father was giving him. Voldemort was the least of Harry's problem not to mention that Voldemort had a daughter Serafina. But he wasn't going to worry Harry with that just yet. Harry was falling for Bella, Edward found him dreaming about her a little disturbing but his mind went to Hermione and Edward's heart lurched. This girl was different and pretty, Edward made a face and suddenly Harry jolted awake. Edward waited in the shadows.  
"Harry," he called out. Harry gasped and Edward plopped down.  
"Who are you?" asked Harry.  
"You don't remember me?" asked Edward, "I was with you at the Tournament."  
"Cedric?" asked Harry.  
"My name is Edward Cullen now," Edward replied, "You know the truth and its true Bella mustn't know she will come after me."  
Harry held up his hand.  
"How...how..."  
"I know its very difficult for you to take in right now," Edward sat beside him. Harry gasped and touched his face.  
"You're alive," Harry stammered. "But you're a vampire now?"  
"Yes," Edward nodded, "Is that so hard to believe, Carlise, Voldemort's cousin spared me that night, and Pettigrew escaped."  
Harry sighed and cleared his throat.  
"You're girlfriend is charming, she's annoying to I can't help but like her."  
Edward felt a little jealous as he said this.  
"She mustn't know I am here, Harry its important that she doesn't know about this she will follow me, but I have my sights set on someone else," Edward made a face not knowing why he was getting feelings for a girl he hardly knew.  
"Hermione you mean?" asked Harry, "Do you like her?"  
"I don't know," Edward replied, "I barely know her."  
"Why don't enroll here again?" asked Harry, "It will be nice."  
"I have issues back home Harry that I have to take care of, and you have your own issues to figure out here and Serafina be careful around her she is different but she will reveal herself in her own time," Edward was about to leave when Harry stopped him.  
"Wait you're a future seer right?" asked Harry.  
"No," Edward shook his head, "That's my sister."  
"Why did he spare you that night?" asked Harry, "Voldemort I mean."  
"He has his own ways of methods and torture," Edward chuckled, "But he isn't that powerful I know someone who can kill him besides you my frenemy I guess you call it, Jacob, he's a werewolf but not like Professor Lupin."  
Harry nodded and lay back down.  
"By the way, you should stop eating before you sleep, it makes you restless and," Edward chuckled, "Check your sheets."  
Harry looked down and rolled his eyes.  
"Thanks for the heads-up, perv."  
"Just observing I like watching humans sleep, since I don't get any I'm going to America so I'll see you later," Edward vanished. Harry turned over sighing at all the information he had received, he was going to tell his friends.

The following morning Hermione chatted with Harry about his little friend.  
"What?" asked Hermione, "Well why can't Bella know I mean I read the vampires and humans have a link but can it actually kill the new girl?"  
"I don't know," replied Harry, "Now shush here she comes."  
Bella came with her hands in her pockets and an unusual scent made Harry sniff as he realized she smelled very nice.  
"You smell nice today," Harry said rudely. Hermione raised her eyebrows and Bella blushed.  
"Thanks, so what were you guys discussing," Bella asked.  
"Ron's birthday surprise," Hermione smiled. Harry nodded.  
"Oh cool how old is he turning?" asked Bella.  
"Twenty," Harry answered.  
"Cool," Bella sighed, "So we off to class?"  
"Of course, Harry dear I'll see you at Quidditch practice," Hermione kissed him, and Bella felt oddly jealous and shook her head.  
"Quidditch?" asked Bella once they were off to class.  
"Its a game sort of like football for Americans, its a pass time here at Hogwarts," Hermione smiled.  
"I see," Bella smiled, "Can anyone try out?"  
"Yeah," Hermione smiled, "Why you want to go for it?"  
"I think it would be cool," Bella smiled, "Why not?"  
"Go for it, I admire it, but you don't seem like the sports type," Hermione chuckled.  
"Oh I see," Bella said sarcastically, "If it gives me a rush then I'll do it I can see..."  
"Edward," Hermione tensed up at his name, "I have heard about him, he's your vampire lover right?"  
"How did..." asked Bella.  
"Harry knew about Cedric and how he transformed that night," Hermione said, "I thought you would have talked to him."  
Bella blushed and replied, "Harry is he's um how do you say it, he's close to call and I think because he is your boyfriend and I don't want to complicate things."  
Hermione raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat. Suddenly they saw Serafina walking toward them and Ron looked up.  
"Hey Serafina," Ron smiled, "Walking with us to class?"  
"Sure," Serafina smiled. Bella thought she was really pretty and blushed a little.  
"So," Harry came up behind Bella as Hermione walked with Ron and Serafina, "You're vampire boyfriend came to me last night and said he wanted to break it off with you."  
Bella felt a lurch in her stomach and her heart burned.  
"What when why didn't you wake me?" she asked. Harry looked up in start not knowing how serious Bella was.  
"He didn't want to upset you," Harry replied, "Besides he loves someone else."  
Bella felt her heart crunch and Harry took her hand and squeezed it.  
"Stop being so dramatic," Harry snapped, "It isn't like someones dumped you before."  
Bella's heart started to beat again and she gripped her hand out of Harry's.  
"Screw you Harry, I can't believe I thought I'd be your friend, you keep secrets," Bella scowled.  
Serafina and Bella sat next to each other in class, they had a project to work on for Potions in which Professor Snape allowed them to work together, Ron however was partnered up with Cho Chang and Harry with Hermione. Ron was oddly jealous of Bella and Harry felt that way about Serafina.  
"So," Serafina smiled, "We're partners I'm Serafina and you're Bella, the vampire chick."  
"How did..." asked Bella.  
"I had a thing in the day with Cedric I found out about his change from my father," Serafina lowered her voice.  
"Whose your father?" asked Bella.  
"It doesn't matter," Serafina felt like she wanted to change the subject, "So what shall we do for this project?"  
"Well I thought we could make a new potion like a truth telling or something," Bella shrugged.  
"Not bad," Serafina smiled. Suddenly the school's alarm started to ring and Harry was on his feet. Bella stood behind Ron and wondered what was up.  
"Its alright Bella, stay behind me, probably a muggle being stupid," Ron whispered. Serafina looked to see Ron holding Bella's hand and it upset her. Hermione smiled to herself but she kept a firm hand on Harry.  
"Harry relax, the alarm went off," Hermione sat back down. Ron and Bella let go off each other and Bella felt a light sensation in her stomach.  
"Sorry," Bella waved her hand.  
"Don't mention it," said Ron.  
Dumbledore appeared in the classroom and he wasn't alone.  
"Bella Swan," Dumbledore replied, "You have a visitor."  
Bella's eye widened and so did Ron because at the same time they said, "Jacob!"  
The bell rang and that was the end of class. Harry, Serafina, Hermione, Ron, Bella and Jacob went back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
"Mate," Ron smiled, "Jacob haven't seen you in a while, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm actually here to talk Harry Potter, I have some information for him, its important and I need to discuss the matter in private," Jacob looked at Harry. Harry sighed and crossed his arms.  
"You all should work on that project," Harry kissed Hermione's cheek. Jacob made a face and Bella looked at Ron. Serafina whispered something in his ear and he turned red.  
Bella felt a pang of jealousy but she shook her head, Edward was her guy.

"So," Serafina looked at Bella, "Shall we get started?"  
"Are you interested in Ron?" asked Bella.  
"Yes," Serafina replied, "Why?"  
"No reason, he blushed when you whispered in his ear," Bella replied. Serafina cleared her throat.  
"Yeah, most men do, I've even seduced Harry when he was dating Hermione," Serafina's long hair fell around her shoulders.  
"Oh," Bella gasped.  
"I'm kidding," Serafina replied, "I have a feeling that Hermione and him will break up."  
"What makes you say that?" asked Bella.  
"They've been fighting lately and Hermione used to love Cedric before he died," Serafina replied.  
"Wow," Bella replied, "Yeah Ron seems um fancying you."  
Serafina could only laugh.

Ron and Hermione walked around the gardens and finally sat down.  
"You know," Ron said, "That Bella girl is cute, I like her."  
"And Serafina?" asked Hermione, "You've been in love with her forever, why not ask her out?"  
"Hmm," Ron snapped, "She likes someone else, I can see it in her eyes."  
"Oh who?" asked Hermione, "Besides you?"  
"Don't know," Ron lied, "But I can tell you she for one is hiding something, I can't believe Jacob is here."  
"Yeah, Harry and I have been fighting, and since Cedric's death its been tough," Hermione sighed.  
Suddenly Ron heard a noise and saw a vampire in front of him.  
"Who are you?" asked Ron.  
"I'm Edward Cullen," he said. Hermione gasped and Edward looked at her.  
"Hermione," Edward gulped. Her blood was too much even more than Bella's he wanted Hermione.  
""Stay away," Ron warned.  
"I have come to tell you that Jacob is here to help Bella from Voldemort, he is building an army but Jacob will tell Harry who will tell you all," Edward grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it. Hermione blushed and Ron raised his eyebrow.  
"See you," Hermione managed. Edward vanished after that.

"Voldemort's building up an army," Jacob sat down and Harry handed him some tea.  
"Thanks," Jacob smiled and took a sip, "Mm, I got the information from Carlise, Voldemort's cousin, he is on your side, but he's my frenemy you can call it."  
Harry made a face and asked,  
"You're on my side, and you're a werewolf but you have your own battle with vampires?" asked Harry.  
"Kinda but when we heard you had trouble we thought we'd be of assistance before Voldemort asked us to defeat you," Jacob smiled. Harry saw that he had nice teeth for a werewolf.  
"Anyway," Harry smiled, "Thanks for the heads up."  
"Yeah and by the way, Edward likes your girlfriend," Jacob got up and went away.  
Harry rolled his eyes and saw Serafina coming down.

"Hey Harry," Serafina smiled, "What's up did you get useful information about Jacob?"  
"Uh yeah," Harry replied, " So you and Bella have that assignment done?"  
"Sorta," Serafina smiled. Harry nodded and cleared his throat.  
"Where's Hermione?" he asked.  
"With Ron and Bella," Serafina grazed his arm and left. Harry turned red and shook his head, it was his imagination.  
Harry decided whether or not to tell Hermione about Serafina but Harry already knew about Edward so he decided that he wouldn't tell.


End file.
